Yasmin Hachi, the Warrior of Protection
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: My OC. This is a remake of Frontier. Nothing much changes, except the fact that I include her and there will be new 'episodes' explaining things. Eg. How she gets her spirits and what her spirits are about.
1. Author's Note

L2WAL snores whilst sitting on the couch, her feet up.

A figure steps forward and says: Hey

L2WAL: *snore*

???: Hey!

L2WAL: Wah! *Falls off couch* I'm awake. I'm up. Don't shoot.

???: Huh? Don't shoot?

L2WAL: Oh. You're the newbie. You're early.

???: *giggles* I know, but I'm so excited! I wanna meet the others! Where are they?

L2WAL: *giggles* Calm down. They're outside. I'll go get 'em.

*L2WAL walks outside*

L2WAL: Hey, you guys! She's here! The new OC!

*OC's rush in, barrelling into L2WAL. Others come more slowly, some helping L2WAL stand*

OC's: AHHHHH! NEW OC!

???: *turns, gets barrelled into* OOF!

Dana: Sorry, but it's been a while since we've gotten a new OC! I'm Dana. Not counting digimon, me and Lu were the 2nd to get thought up.

Lucillia: *nods very fast*

???: *giggles* Nice to meet you.

Amon: I was the first *Puffs out chest, then unpuffs* I'm Amon. OOF! *Two identical boys barrel into her legs* Oh, and these are my little brothers, Barry and Lucas.

*Frontiers sit whilst everyone else stays standing*

Takuya: So who is the new OC?

???: *giggles* I'm--

L2WAL: *stops intro* Let's save that for the story.

JP: *puts feet up, tries to flirt with OC* So, are you taken?

???: *giggles* No but I don't want a relationship, sorry.

L2WAL: Don't be. And JP, I'm the only one who's aloud to put their feet on the table so *Lifts foot and pushes JP's legs off table* feet off!

Koji: That's you told

JP: *snorts* Shut up, Koji

Takuya: Hey, before these two start an argument, what's this new story about and why does it need an OC?

L2WAL: Well, this is kind of a remake of you guys' adventures. The only difference is the addition of *flourishes hands to OC, indicating her* my OC. Oh, and, sorry but this is a Frontier only story.

*Everyone else moans, except Dana and Amon, who's dealing with Barry and Lucas. Frontiers cheer*

Zoe: Alright!

Takuya: Yeah, 'bout time we got a chance in the spotlight!

Tommy: I can't wait.

JP: Wait, what about her spirit?

L2WAL: Not a problem. It'll be explained in the story. Now then, you guys get to know the new OC, **except her name**, and I'm gonna go do the Disclaimer and stuff like that.

*L2WAL leaves. New OC sits and puts her feet on the table*

JP: You know you're not allowed--

L2WAL: Oh *Walks back into room* Since you're new here, you're allowed to prop your feet up for the day. After today, your feet stay on the ground.

???: *smiles* OK

L2WAL: Ok, see ya's! *leaves*

JP: *crosses arms and mumbles in annoyance*

--View Change: Author's Booth--

*L2WAL enters booth and sits down*

L2WAL: Ahem, Ok. I do not own Digimon. I do own Dana, Freemon, Lucillia, Momon, Amon, Alimon and the new OC. I just have to mention that I own Dana, Lu and Amon and their digimon even though they're not in this story apart from this little opening segment. Do not take this story. If you want it, tough luck. LOL, just kiddin'. If you want it, PM me, tell me your B-day and I'll send it to you as a B-day pressie. Again, just kidding. But if you do want it, just ask. Ok, now that that is done, I'm bored. Time to play. BTW, this is what I do when I'm bored. *Whips out a notebook* Mess with the guys backstage!

--View Change: Backstage--

JP: Well, she no longer here so... *everyone sitting props their feet on the table*

--View Change: Author's Booth--

L2WAL write something and starts to evilly chuckle

--View Change: Backstage--

*JP disappears suddenly. Everyone with propped feet, minus the new OC suddenly jump into a standing position*

Takuya: Aw crud! She's at it again!

???: Who at what again?

Koji: That crazed author gets bored once she's done with the disclaimer bit so she messes with us. For example, she sent JP somewhere.

*Amon sits where JP once sat and props feet. L2WAL writes something in booth, making Amon's feet fly off the table and get strapped to the couch. It's one of those metal straps that bad guys use*

Amon: HEY!

Tommy: *points at Amon's strapped legs* Th-there's another example f-for ya.

???: *cocks eyebrow* Um, should I be worried?

Zoe: Only when it happens to you.

*L2WAL enters*

Tommy: Where did you send JP?

L2WAL: *waggles finger* Ah-ah-aah! I'm not spillin'. He'll be here for the story and that's all you need to know, kiddo.

*Tommy crosses his arms and pouts in annoyance*

L2WAL: *chuckles* Ok people that's--

Takuya: Wait a minute! Where's JP?!

L2WAL: Oh, nowhere.

--View Change: Random Ocean--

*JP is in a rubber ring, floating in the middle of a random ocean with sharks swimming around him*

JP: HELP!

--View Change: Backstage--

L2WAL: *chuckles* Ok, people, that's it until the story actually starts. This was just a fun opening author's note LOL! It's a different style to what I usually do, all serious and...listy. See ya's!


	2. The YukimiBotamon Village

A girl walked the streets of Shibuya, just like a normal kid. But what she, or the people around her, knew was that she had a destiny, and it was fast approaching.

She had dark red hair, pink eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a green short dress/top with a wide white, sown on strap across the middle of the top. Underneath the dress/top, she wore white leggings, and on her feet, she had on a pair of dainty, white Japanese slipper shoes. In her hair, she wore a white headband with a fabric rose on it, white also.

She held a basket with fruit and vegetables inside it. Suddenly, her text message ringtone came from inside the basket. She pulled out her phone and answered the text. A message was on screen, but before the girl could read it, a voice inside her phone read it out for her.

"Yasmin Hachi. Wish to understand your destiny? Take the 5:45 outbound train at Shibuya train station, then transfer to the 6:00 westbound subway train". Yasmin stared at her phone, trying to decipher what the message meant. She just shrugged, and pressed the accept button. Then, looking around, she couldn't believe her luck. She was standing right outside Shibuya train station.

She smiled. "Well, mom won't mind if I'm a little late tonight, and she doesn't need these groceries. Well, she does need them, but they're not important. My destiny is". Yasmin entered the station, and started her journey.

* * *

Yasmin was seated on the train in between two very sweaty men. But she didn't complain. She was too kind. Everybody called her that. Just then, her phone went off again. It merely showed the message again, whoever was doing this was obviously making sure that Yasmin knew what she was doing.

She was a bit focused on her own message, so jumped when she heard dozens more ringtones go off in the train. It seemed like every kid on the train was receiving the message. She peaked around one of the men she was seated next to and spotted two boys, one by either door.

Yasmin was sure she'd seen them before. One had his back to her, but from what she could see, he wore a navy blue jacket with yellow stripes, one going down the outside of either sleeve. He also wore long dark jeans, and a navy blue bandana on his head. He had long raven hair that was tied back. The other, was sitting, panting as if he'd just outrun a pack of hungry wolves.

This other boy wore a red, short-sleeved jacket on top of a yellow top with a symbol on it that she couldn't see properly from her position. The boy also had on a hat with goggles resting on them. He had brown hair and, when he finally opened his eyes, reddish-brown eyes. Suddenly, after reading his message, the goggled boy jumped to his feet, and shouted, "Come on! I'm doing the best I can!"

'_Hey! I think I've seen them at school! I think they're names are--'_ An announcement cut off her train of thought. "We are now approaching the station. Please mind the gap when leaving the train". The boy dressed in mostly navy, had lifted himself off of the door, where he was leaning, and got off the train. Yasmin lifted her basket of groceries, and stepped onto the platform, heading straight for the elevator.

She got in, and was about to press the button for the basement, when millions other kids filed inside the elevator, pushing and elbowing each other to try and get in.

Yasmin gave a yelp of protest as she felt a pointy elbow jab itself at her ribs. The kid murmured a quick sorry, before turning his attention to the doors and floor numbers above it. The elevator suddenly went quiet as the doors closed and the elevator descended. Yasmin focused really hard on the flashing numbers. Her eyesight started to get bleary from staring too long.

Yasmin blinked several times, then gasped as she noticed something different. She blinked again, but it was still the same. They were going beyond the known floor numbers, to who knows where. When the elevator finally stopped, Yasmin felt it hit something hard, and she was actually glad that the elevator was crowded, leaving all the kids in it with nothing but several shaky feet.

Yasmin was the last to get out, walking slowly instead of running like the other kids. Her phone went off again, but instead of a text message, there was an odd shaped cross on her screen, and the voice spoke again, saying, "Now, it is up to you, Yasmin. Which one will you choose?" The question confused Yasmin. _'Huh? Choose what?'_ She looked up, and realised.

In the room, there were dozens of trains. She walked around the elevator platform and saw more. _'Choose a train! That's what my phone meant!'_ She looked around, trying to decide, when her eyes fell on the clock. _'Now, if I've to get on one of these trains before six...'_ The minute hand flicked itself forward one. _'Aw great. I only have two minutes!'_

"Hey, which train are you picking?" She walked around the platform again, to spot the same to boys that she saw on the train. She decided quickly that she would board a light blue train that was quite near her. There were a lot of kids boarding the other carriages, so she chose an empty one. She set her basket next to her, and sat down, waiting for the train to pull out of the station.

* * *

Yasmin sat there, watching what little scenery there was fly past. She sighed. It was either a happy sigh or a bored sigh. She sat round in her seat again, and was about to fix her shoe, which was falling off, when suddenly, the lights went out. She looked up. "What? What's going on?" She stood up, only to be knocked to the floor, as the train started to speed up.

Yasmin found herself being thrown around the whole carriage. When she was still, even for one moment, she asked herself, "Hey, I thought I got on a train, not a rollercoaster". She spotted the basket fall off the seat and spill out all the groceries. "Aw man. Mom's gonna kill me!" Just then, she was thrown to the other side of the carriage, except, she didn't make it there, seeing as she had caught one of the poles to stop her.

Her hand was sweaty from holding the basket all day, her hand slipped off the pole and she ended up ramming into the wall. She gave an abrupt wail of pain. Then she stopped, feeling something washing over her. She could feel herself being fused with something. But before she could even begin to think about it, the feeling was gone, only lasting a heartbeat.

Eventually, the train started to slow down. Yasmin stayed down for a few moments longer, until she thought that the train ride from there would be even. She stood and started to collect the groceries that had fallen out of the basket. She frowned when she came across a bruised tomato. While she was inspecting the red fruit, the train had stopped, and the doors, opened.

She suddenly realised that the doors were open and that the kids were waiting outside. She walked outside and stood there, watching the kids. She spotted a group nearby, and went to ask them. "Excuse me. Hi, can you please tell me why everyone's waiting out here?" The kids shrugged, only one of them answering her. "That voice, on all our phones, said we weren't needed anymore, so we were to wait for a while until this train takes us home".

"Oh. Well, thanks". Yasmin watched the group walk off and join the crowd waiting to get back on the train. She shrugged, then smiled. She saw a flower field in the distance, not too far away. She decided that she'd be there instead of waiting in the sweating group of kids. When the train was about to leave, she'd be there. She wasn't going to be long.

She wandered away from the group, towards the field. Once outside of the small station, the wind picked up, catching her hair and making it fly to the rhythm of the wind. She stopped when she reached the field. She bent down and smelt a pink rose. She stopped, and sniffed the rose again. It looked like a rose, but smelt like a lily. She smiled, and moved onto a green lily. Smelling it, she laughed. It smelt like a pansy.

Just as she was about to find out what a pansy smelt like, she heard something behind her. She turned around, and gasped, as she saw that her ride home was pulling away. "Hey, wait!" She ran after the train, but because of her shoes, couldn't run very fast, so lost the train. She stopped, panting, as she watched the train pull away.

"Aw, man. What'll my mom say if I'm not home for dinner?!" She fell to her knees, exhausted. "Hello?" She looked up, and turned around. There, behind her, was a small group of marshmallows. "Marshmallows?" One of them giggled and said, "No, we're not marshmallows. We're YukimiBotamon!" At the sound of their name, the other little creature started jumping and chirping happily, as if they were extremely happy to have a name.

Yasmin didn't understand. "Yukimi...Bota...mon". The leader of the group nodded. "We're digimon". That got the other YukimiBotamon celebrating again. "Digimon?" "Yes, digimon!" The leader jumped onto Yasmin's lap, and asked, "Are you lost, human?" Yasmin didn't answer at first. She turned to look at the tracks, watching nothing, though in her mind, she kept replaying the picture of the train going back down the tracks, leaving her behind. Still staring at the tracks she said, "Yeah, I guess I am".

She turned to the digimon when it jumped back onto the ground and said, "Then it's settled! You can stay with us at our village!" "Our village! Our village!" Yasmin's eyes were wide with surprise at the gesture. "What? Well, thank you but I--" "Don't give it a second thought. Because we're so small, we can't do repairs. So all we ask is that you help look after our village, and in return, we give you food and shelter!" "Food and shelter! Food and shelter!"

Yasmin softened. "Really?" "Yes! Yes!" "Alright then! Let's go!" The pre-teen girl and little marshmallow-type digimon walked off through the flower field, to the YukimiBotamon Village.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Yasmin searched the rock, seeking something out. Behind her, a large group made up of some Salamon, a Gatomon, but mostly YukimiBotamon, watched intently as they waited for her to find what she was looking for. "Ah-ha! Found it!" She pulled out a sprig of a herb from one of the rock crevices. She sniffed it, then said, "Exactly what I thought". Noticing the curious looks she received from the group behind her, she turned to them and showed them the herb.

"What is it? What is the herb today?" Each day, the rock in the village grew new herbs, although no-one knew how. Yasmin smiled, and said, "In the human world, this is called rosemary. Go on, sniff it. It won't bite". The leader of the village, although Salamon and Gatomon are of higher level than a YukimiBotamon, bounced forward and sniffed. "Smells nice". Yasmin chuckled. Suddenly, a Nyaromon came from the shadows at the other end of the village, hopped up to the Gatomon, and said, "It's time for your shift".

The Gatomon nodded, and bounded away into the shadows that marked the entrance to the village. Yasmin went over to one side of the rock, and bent down to face a wide crevice. She reached inside and pulled out the basket that she came to the Digital World with. She opened it, and put the sprig of rosemary inside the basket. Before she closed it, she brushed some of the other herbs out of the way and picked up what used to be her phone.

She didn't know how it happened, but it must of had something to do with-- "Intruders! Intruders!" Gatomon's call snapped Yasmin away from thoughts of her new phone. She ran to the village centre and saw the Champion drag a couple of injured humans into the centre of a ragged circle that had appeared at the feline's shout. The humans gave moans of protest at being handled so roughly, but Gatomon didn't care.

She was always wary of strangers, always attacking them without a reason. In fact, when the leader and its little group had brought Yasmin back to the village, Gatomon had been suspicious of her. To be honest, she still didn't trust her, but was beginning to warm up to her. Yasmin took a step forward, motioning that the Nyaromon and YukimiBotamon stay back.

As she got closer to one of them, he lifted his head, his goggles catching the light. Yasmin gasped. It was one of the boys from the train station. She noticed that the other boy was also there. With them was a...round boy wearing blue overalls with yellow/orange pockets. He had fuzzy brown hair. Another boy was with them, looking almost too young to even be there. He had on a white shirt and yellow suspenders with the red straps hanging loose. He had a large orange hat covering his messy brown hair.

There was a girl with them as well. She wore a lot of light purple, such as a tight skirt, a sleeveless jacket and hat. She had a white shirt with thin blue stripes underneath the jacket. Her blonde hair looked dusty and unkempt, as if she hadn't taken care of it in a while. Yasmin looked at Gatomon, and nodded, saying that she wanted to talk to them alone. Gatomon hesitated, looking like she wanted to add more to the kids' injuries, but then nodded, and stepped back into the growing crowd.

Yasmin stepped forward, grabbing the attention of the boy who had lifted his head. "Hey! Another human!" His cry woke up his friends, they ignored their injuries as they looked at Yasmin, thinking she'd probably disappear if they looked away. The little boy rubbed his eyes, then blinked a few times before really focusing on Yasmin. Before any of the humans could say anything else, two small digimon stepped out from the middle of the group, and rushed to the leader of the village.

"Excuse me, are you the leader of this village?" asked the small white one wearing a pink bodywarmer. The leader nodded. "Yes, yes I am". The little digimon looked frantic, though relaxed slightly at hearing that. "Oh, that's good. Please, you must help us. These kids are injured after a very severe battle. Please, help us!" The digimon beside him, a yellow bunny wearing red pants, said, "Hey, look, marshmallows!"

The white digimon looked visibly annoyed, grabbing the bunny's pants, pulling them then letting go so that they snapped back, making the bunny fall to the ground. The leader turned to Yasmin and asked, "Should we help them?" Yasmin looked at the humans, and saw the little boy coughing violently, the older kids trying to comfort him. Yasmin turned back to the leader, and said, "Yes. They need us". The boy wearing the bandana turned to the redhead, and snapped, "We don't need your help!"

The girl in purple said to him, "Of course we do! Don't be so stubborn!" Turning to Yasmin, she said, in a softer voice, "Thank you". Yasmin shrugged. "No problem. Gatomon" she said, looking at the digital feline, "get these kids to the medicine hut. I'll be there soon". Gatomon nodded, though there was unmistakable uncertainty in her blue eyes. Gatomon motioned to some Salamon to help her carry the kids. The boy in the overalls had to be pushed to the hut, leaving a trail through the dust.

Yasmin followed behind the digimon and kids, a little way back. By the time she reached the hut, the digimon were helping the kids get onto the benches and beds and tables that were already in the hut. She walked past them all to the back of the hut where she kept the herbs and bandages. It was more than edible herbs that grew on the rock; medicinal herbs grew on it as well, and every time she found one, she took it straight to the hut.

She picked up a roll of bandages, and walked to the gogglehead, who was seated on a table. The boy was too busy checking his goggles to notice Yasmin until she asked him if she could bandage up his leg. He put his goggles back on his head, and let her. "Hey, thanks for your help". Yasmin looked up and smiled. "It's no problem. Really". The boy went on to introduce himself. "My name's Takuya. Takuya Kanbara". "Yasmin Hachi".

After hearing his name, Yasmin remembered where she'd seen him before. She and Takuya went to the same school, only in different classes. Whenever Yasmin had seen Takuya at school, he'd either been causing trouble or getting into trouble. Yasmin stood and said, "Everything else can heal itself. Be careful on that leg". After making him give his word to stay off his leg for a while, she moved onto the kid.

"Hey there. My name's Yasmin. What's yours?" The boy looked up, but before he could answer, he started coughing. Yasmin patted his back lightly and when the boy finally stopped coughing, he answered, his voice horse after coughing, "Tommy. Are you here to see me?" Yasmin smiled, then looked him over until she found the wound in his shoulder. The fabric of his shirt was cut in the same direction as the cut on his skin. Seeing that it was obviously a painful cut, she turned to Tommy and said, "I'll be right back".

She left the boy and went to the back of the hut. There was a bowl with ice water and a rag in it. She took the rag and rung out the excess water. When she got back to Tommy, she noticed that one of the Salamon had put band aids on some of the smaller scratches on the boy. "Hey. I see that one of the Salamon saw to your scratches. How's your shoulder?" Tommy moved his shoulder, then winced. "It hurts".

"Turn around, please". Tommy did as the older girl said, being careful not to twist his shoulder. Yasmin sat on the bench, and told the boy, "This may sting. But it's also pretty cold". "Okay". She put the rag to the boy's shoulder wound and held it there for a few seconds. In that time, she looked around at the other kids.

She could see the other digimon, minus Gatomon, who was leaning against the door frame, watching with disbelief and annoyance, were dealing with the scratches on the others. She watched as a Nyaromon stuck a band aid on Takuya's arm, and as several YukimiBotamon dealt with the boy in the bandana. They were obviously annoying him, instead of helping him, but they were doing their best.

Once she had lifted the rag off Tommy's shoulder, she asked the boy, "Can you feel anything?" Tommy shook his head, not turning to face the girl in case he twisted his shoulder. "I think it's went numb". "That's good. Here, I have to see to your friends. Keep that on your shoulder and I'll be back to see how it's doing". Tommy nodded, taking the rag and putting it on his shoulder wound.

She decided to get the stubborn one out of the way so she didn't have to deal with him again. She walked over to him, waving her hands to shoo the tiny digimon. "Alright guys, shoo. I'll take over here". The YukimiBotamon started chirping happily, then bounced over to the round boy. Yasmin walked around the table, then looked down at bandana boy. It was a while before the boy spoke. "Well?" Yasmin sighed inwardly. _'This boy's going to be very, __**very **__stubborn'_.

"Before I do anything, I need to know your name. Mine's Yasmin". The boy didn't respond at first. When he did say his name, he had to repeat it because she didn't hear it. "Koji". "Alright. Now, I don't want any trouble. Which is worst?" He didn't say anything, just pointed to his leg. The fabric was cut where the wound was. She indicated that she was going to go get something and, without seeing if he had seen it, went and got the bandages again.

She went back to the boy, and just knelt down and started to roll the bandages around the boy's leg. Nobody spoke, until Koji asked her, "Why are you doing this?" Yasmin looked up. He seemed both curious and annoyed. He didn't have a reason to be annoyed, so Yasmin put it down to his nature. She shrugged, looking back at what she was doing.

"I guess it's because I feel like it. My mom and dad say I'm too kind. That and, I just wanna help". He didn't seem satisfied by that answer, but left it at that. Yasmin stood and told the boy, "Alright, that's all I'm going to do, but the YukimiBotamon should be back here to put some band aids on those scratches. And just let 'em. They're trying to help". He didn't reply, so Yasmin walked over to the round boy.

When he saw her coming he straightened up and brushed away a Nyaromon that was looking at a scrape on his arm. She hissed in annoyance, then bounced off the bed and went to help the other Nyaromon near Tommy. Before Yasmin was even a step closer, the boy leaped to his feet and introduced himself without prompt. "Hey there. Name's JP. And you?" Yasmin rolled her eyes and chuckled. _'Flirt'_. "Yasmin. Where's the worst?"

JP didn't say anything at first, but when Yasmin repeated her question, he pointed to the scrape on his arm. When Yasmin put her hands on her hips and looked at him as if to say 'Really', the boy sheepishly pointed over his shoulder. Yasmin went around the bed JP was sitting on and saw the boy's back was crisscrossed with scars, some healing, some bleeding fresh from being pushed to the hut.

"Hey, JP. I'm going to go get a wet rag to wash some of these. Some have opened up and are bleeding". "OK". Yasmin went to the back again, and grabbed the spare rag. She wet it in the ice water then went back to JP. She washed up the scars then saw to the scrape on his arm. It wasn't as serious as his back, but Yasmin bandaged it. Standing up, she said, "OK, don't pressure yourself and take it easy when it comes to your back".

Once she'd made sure that the scars wouldn't start bleeding again, she went to see the last of her patients. "Hey, how've you been? Sorry it took so long. I decided to get your friends over and done with. What's your name?" The girl smiled and said, "Zoe. And I don't mind. It's better if they get treated first. That way they won't be whining later". The two girls laughed. Then, Zoe spoke. "You haven't told me your name". "Yasmin". "Yasmin. That's a pretty name". Yasmin smiled. "Thanks". Sitting down next to Zoe, Yasmin saw to Zoe's injuries.

Most of her injuries were just scratches, but she had a badly broken leg. "Wait here". Yasmin went to the back of the hut. She picked up a splint and another roll of bandages. Before she went back to Zoe, Yasmin checked up on Tommy. All of the boy's scuffs and scrapes had been taken care of by the digimon, and he had kept the rag on his shoulder wound. She took the rag off the boy, took it to wet it, then went back to Zoe.

"Hey Zoe. Is it ok if I numb your leg? I am terrible at fixing up broken legs without hurting the person". Zoe shrugged. "Sure". Yasmin, as carefully as she could, lifted Zoe's leg onto the bench. She put the ice cold rag on Zoe's leg, making sure not to put any pressure on it. After checking that the leg had numbed, Yasmin stuck the splint to the side of the girl's leg and wrapped it up in bandages. While she was doing so, she decided to ask about bandana boy.

"Hey Zoe". "Hm". "What's the deal with Koji?" "Nothing. I think he's just a bit of a loner, not used to being around too many people". "Well if this is too people to him, then how did he survive the human world". The girls laughed at the joke. Once the leg was wrapped up in more bandages than a mummy, Yasmin went and got a stick so Zoe could still walk. Coming back with the stick, Yasmin said, "Here. Use this".

Zoe took the stick and stood. Yasmin went to the front of the hut and grabbed the kids' attention. "Ok, I know that I don't need to ask the leader, so, you're all allowed to stay the night. Dinner's on in 10 minutes". She turned and walked out the hut, but not before hearing JP say, "Dinner! My favourite word!"

* * *

The Digidestined sat at a stone block, or what the village used as a table. Yasmin walked out of a room on the other side, shouting, "Dinner's served!" She carried one plate, while all the Nyaromon and Salamon carried the rest. The digimon jumped onto the smaller stone slabs used as chairs and set down their plates, which were piled high with food.

The kids, who hadn't seen food in a long time, drooled as more and more plates found their way onto the table. Once all the kids had been served and were happily and hungrily devouring the buffet, Yasmin sat down with her plate. Once all the plates had been emptied, minus a few spare leftovers on some of the plates, Yasmin stood with a plate of fish and walked over to a crack in the wall, where Gatomon sat.

Even from the shadows, the kids and other digimon could see the hostility in the cat's eyes as Yasmin approached. Yasmin crouched down and said to the cat, "Gatomon, do you wanna come out?" Gatomon stuck her nose in the air and purposely turned her back on the girl. Yasmin smiled. "Ok. I'll leave this fish here, in case you want it".

Yasmin went back to the table and sat in her seat. Zoe asked, "Why are you just leaving her?" Yasmin smiled again and held up three fingers. The kids were confused at first, until Yasmin put one finger down and they realised that it was a countdown. They peaked over the girl's shoulder, and spotted Gatomon peaking out of the crack, hunger gleaming in her eyes as she spied the fish.

The second Yasmin put down the final finger; the kids were amazed to see how fast Gatomon was. In fact, they didn't even see the feline's paw as it grabbed the fish, leaving the plate to wobble from the sudden speed. Yasmin giggled as she heard the cat burp out the bones from behind her. As the YukimiBotamon started bouncing and chirping again, Yasmin stood up and showed the kids to the guest hut.

On the way to the hut, Yasmin spotted some devices that looked a lot like hers. That got her thinking. _'Hey! Do they have some of those weird lights inside their...uh...phones like mine?'_

~~~Flashback: Several days ago~~~

Yasmin went to rock like always. She stopped and looked up. She expected to see a normal, blue, digital sky, but instead, the sky had turned into a dark navy blue under a light pink shine that had suddenly started to sparkle from the top of the rock. She gasped. The leader came out of one of the building nearby. Looking up, the leader smiled. "It's shining today". Yasmin turned to look at the tiny leader. "What's shining today?" The leader shook its head, still with the smile on its face.

"We don't know. All we know is that, there's something up there, on top of the rock, and sometimes, it shines, like today". Yasmin looked up again. Looking back down again, she asked, "Has anyone went up there to see what it is?" The leader shook its head again. "No. Gatomon offered to go up and investigate, but we didn't want her to go, in case she got hurt". Yasmin was silent for a moment, then spoke up.

"I'll go". The leader's eyes were filled with panic. But Yasmin spoke again. "Before you argue, I'll be fine. I promise". Yasmin looked directly at the leader, then smiled. Then, she turned around to face the rock, and started to walk towards it. The leader panicked, then shouted for the village's attention. The village inhabitants rushed out and spotted Yasmin climbing the rock. They all start to chirp in high pitched, frightened voices.

The leader shushed them, and they all watched in silence. There were times when Yasmin lost her grip on a rock, or a chunk of rock that she was using to climb gave way and she slipped, causing the crowd the murmur in panic, but then she got a new grip and continued climbing. Eventually, she made it to the top, bruised and scraped. She hung on with one arm on the flat rock top, and looked over the edge. She gasped.

There, floating just above the top of the rock, was a bright light. But, she saw a definite figure outlined in the light. It looked like an acrobat sitting on the floor holding its leg up in the air. Back on the ground, Yasmin's phone lifted itself up and flew up to the rock. It flew up past Yasmin's head but she caught it with her spare hand. In her hand, it suddenly changed shape, growing smaller, yet bulkier. It was green with light pink grips and it had a small square screen with two buttons on it.

She stared at the device in awe. Then she got an idea. She pointed her new phone towards the light, and another one, white, came from the top of the device. It shone brighter than the pink light and it drew the figure into her device. Looking at the device, she noticed a sign appear on the screen. It was a pink sign, looking like a Z on its side. In both of the corners, there was a small circle.

Suddenly, a voice, the same one as before, at the train station, spoke from her device. "How are you enjoying your time in the Digital World, Yasmin? Pretty soon, your time in the YukimiBotamon Village will end. Embrace your destiny". With that, the sign, and the voice, disappeared. Yasmin, in her shock, lost her grip on the rock. She fell to the ground, screaming, her scream being cut off by a groan as she made contact with the ground.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Flicking on the light switch, Yasmin motioned to two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Indicating to the door on the left, she said, "That's where you guys will sleep, and Zoe" she turned to the other girl, and then indicated to the door on the right, "you and me will be staying in there". The kids accepted these arrangements with small shrugs and inaudible murmurs, and then went into the rooms and straight to the beds.

* * *

Mourning came, and without haste, the kids swarmed around the table. Yasmin once again slaved in the kitchen, yet she had a smile on her face. She loved entertaining guests. Especially this group. They were humans like her. They came from the same world as her. She could relate to them. Understand them. Now that she had finished cooking breakfast, she thanked the DemiMeramon that was always there with the village, and shooed it so it could get some rest.

Walking out, holding her own plate and the digimon swarming behind her holding the rest of breakfast, she began to announce, "Time for break--" Before she could finish her sentence, the ground started to shake, and then, the walls started to crack. Gatomon came out of her shadowy crevice, alarmed, yet ready for a battle. Yasmin and the digimon dropped their plates, the digimon running in terror and blind panic, and Yasmin running to the table.

Reaching it, the girl gripped it to steady herself as the earthquake continued. The other kids had the same idea, although some of them couldn't hold it as tightly because of their injuries. Eventually, and very suddenly, the earthquake stopped. Just as the digimon came out of their hiding places and the children loosed their grips on the table, the wall fell down. Everyone coughed as the concrete wall hit the ground and threw dust up everywhere.

From out of the dust, a figure stepped forward, and through coughs, the kids gasped. The shadowed figure didn't look familiar to Yasmin, but to the guests, it was all too frighteningly familiar. Takuya was the first to speak. "Duskmon!" Yasmin was just confused. "Duskmon?" JP stood up, and said, "Yeah. Duskmon. And this dude's bad news!" Duskmon didn't say anything, only unsheathed his blood red swords.

His many eyes darted in the room, taking in the digimon, Gatomon standing in front of the scared digital creatures, hissing, teeth and claws bared. Finally, the eyes fell on Yasmin, who was cowering next to the table. Holding up one of his swords, he didn't move, but then, in a heartbeat, he rushed forward and lunged for Yasmin, who didn't see it coming. She didn't have time to scream. It all happened too fast. Koji had his digivice ready the moment he saw Duskmon.

He swiped his fractal code, turning into Lobomon, and darted across the table just in time to block the sword before it could come a millimetre closer to the girl. Yasmin's eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. Koji had just turned into a digimon! And now, he was protecting her from this obviously crazy digimon. She saw her chance and escaped. She rushed over to Gatomon and started helping her and the kids evacuate the younger digimon.

They all headed outside faster than a cheetah. Once in the village centre, the kids all fell to the ground or put their hands on their knees and started panting, and for the first time since Duskmon appeared, Yasmin remembered the kids' injuries. Then, still on the subject of their injuries, another thought flew to mind. "Koji! He's still injured! He can't fight!" Just then, Duskmon and Lobomon flew out of the wall and crashed into the wall across from the one they just came out of.

At impact, Lobomon reverted back to Koji, who now gripped his arm, his face screwed up in pain. Duskmon lifted his sword to finish the boy, then stopped, as the eye on his arm spied Yasmin again. Noticing that he had seen her, Yasmin ran back into the room where Duskmon had first attacked. She looked out into the village centre, and saw the kids rushing over to help Koji. They all made their way to the exit, until most of them collapsed from exhaustion.

Yasmin gasped. Duskmon was walking towards them, brandishing one of his swords. Yasmin spotted an iron crowbar underneath some rocks. She jumped for it and then rushed out, until she stood between Duskmon, the kids and the other digimon. Tightening her grip on the crowbar, she shouted, "Hey! Back off!" _'I must be pretty stupid to be doing this!'_ she thought. Duskmon chuckled, which then grew into laughter.

Yasmin clenched her teeth. "What's so funny?! I think I made myself pretty clear! And I don't see where the joke was in what I said!" Duskmon's laughter cut off abruptly. He glared at the girl from all eyes. He readied his sword, while Yasmin readied the crowbar. Duskmon shot forward. Yasmin, ignoring Zoe's pleas to stop, raced forward to meet the digimon. The crowbar and sword met, but Duskmon overpowered the girl, throwing her into a nearby wall.

Seeing that she wouldn't bother him again, Duskmon turned back to the kids and digimon, who were all cowering by the entrance, too exhausted and too scared to move. Yasmin watched, feeling powerless to stop Duskmon from killing her new friends and the digimon that had tried to help her. Then, she heard something. She noticed that, in the scuffle, her new phone-turned-uh...something was shining. On the screen was the same cross that was on her phone when she was asked to pick a train.

The device was making a screeching sound, but above it, the voice spoke again. The cross changed to the sign she had seen when she had taken the light. "It is time". Yasmin was confused, but also determined. If you looked into her eyes, you could see petals, the exact same colour of pink as her eyes yet standing out, flying in them. She picked up the device, and walked over until she stood behind Duskmon.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she definitely knew that instinct had taken over. She seemed oddly calm. Especially when she shouted, "Hey! Turn around!" Duskmon turned, and asked, "And what do you want?" Yasmin simply said, "To fight. I'm your enemy as well, simply because you threaten my friends. So your fight...is with me". Duskmon started to laugh again. This just annoyed Yasmin further. He stopped. "And how exactly do you propose we fight?"

Yasmin gripped her device tighter. "I plan on using" She thrust her device out in front of her so everone could see it. "THIS!"

**Evolution Screen**

Yasmin held the device forward so that the figure could draw itself on-screen. Once fully there, she swung her hand holding the device back, planting it on her hip, while she swung her other hand, from the opposite hip to face the front, palm forward. A single, continuous stream of data emerged from the girl's hand. She turned herself round in a circle, and, upon facing the front again, lifted her hand up. With a gasp of exhilaration, she brought it down to swipe the data against the device. Whilst she was swiping the data, she shouted, "**Execute!**" She continued to swipe it, until she released it, letting the data swing out and engulf her, tearing off her clothes. Some streams of data wraped themselves closely towards the girl, before flying outwards to join the wide expanded circle of data. While that was happening, she shouted, "**Spirit Evolution!**" An imprint of her face emerged in front of her, and from the top right hand corner, a plain white masquerade mask appeared. An acrobat/clown suit covered the imprint of her body, and a pair of shoes, much like her human ones, except black, cover her feet imprints. She held her hands out in the same T shape, as the whole thing comes together in two sheets of data; one in front and one behind. The two sheets come forth, pressing into the girl to give her a new shape. The new creature spun around to reveal a new face. When her eyes opened, they burst with pink petals and small diamonds. The creature fell down to earth, to land on a grey, hexagonal platform. She spun around, then stopped. She placed her feet in the ballet third position, then flicked her hair. Her hand stayed there, while her other one was planted on her hip. To finish it off, she shouted the name of the new creature: "**Diamondmon!**"

**End Evolution**

The data stream egg cleared, and in Yasmin's place, was a girl wearing a cross between a clown suit and an acrobat suit studded with diamonds. The neck, hands and feet of the suit had little black frills on them. On her feet was a pair of black Japanese slippers. She had white-silver hair, and wore a clown hat. The hat was white with three black pompoms going down from the point which was also a pompom. The edge of the hat was black frills. The girl had the same pink eyes as Yasmin, and one corner of her face was covered by a plain white masquerade mask.

"Now then" The girl spoke in a slightly deeper voice than Yasmin's, "I am your fight. Unless you're too scared to even try and fight me. But, I'll give you a choice. Leave and you won't get hurt. Stay and I won't guarantee you'll leave here alive". Bokomon was going crazy. He was ecstatic. He was looking at a legend. The kids were confused. "Bokomon, what's going on?" asked JP. Bokomon ignored him at first, shaking Neemon by his shoulders in his enthusiasm.

He eventually stopped, blushing as he realised what he was doing. He calmed himself and started to explain, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "That is Diamondmon, human spirit of the Warriors of Protection". The kids were speechless at first. But then, Zoe spoke up. "But I thought that there was only 10 Legendary Warriors". Bokomon pulled his book from his bodywarmer, and opened it to the back page, describing digimon with the status of Legendary Warriors.

He pointed to the symbol of protection and said, "In those days, the warrior of protection was AncientShiningmon. Of course, she wasn't a real Legendary Warrior, but her role in the Lucemon battle gave her the status of a Legendary Warrior. Diamondmon is the human spirit, very flexible and very kind. Although, when it comes to protecting those around her, she can be very dangerous. She has goals, most of them to protect others, and most of the time, she completes them, but then again, nobody's perfect".

Closing the book and putting it away, he continued, "You're all very lucky to see her. And" Bokomon couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out, shouting, "She's going to save us! I can't believe that **the **Warrior of Protection is going to save us! From Duskmon, might I add! I've always wanted to meet her! Now my life is complete!" Although it was a serious moment, the kids couldn't help but feel embarrassed to know the small digimon in front of them and they sweatdropped.

Diamondmon stood ready, Duskmon stood with his sword in front of them. Duskmon braced himself, and lunged. Diamondmon stood her ground until the last moment, when she flipped out the way and the sword hit the ground where she had stood moments before. The girl created a fist, which became encrusted with diamonds. She jumped at Duskmon; fist stretched ahead of her, and shouted, as her fist hit its mark, "**Diamond Crack!**"

Duskmon didn't have time to dodge, so when her fist hit, he found himself sprawled in the dirt, dust flying everywhere. Diamondmon looked behind her and smiled when she saw Bokomon, Neemon and all the YukimiBotamon, Nyaromon and Salamon cheering for her. Duskmon stood, slowly. He winced in pain. His face, where Diamondmon had punched him, was turning as red as his sword. He raised his sword in the air then brought it down, creating a red moon. He shouted, "**Lunar Plasma!**" and lunged for Diamondmon.

The girl smirked, ignoring the pleas from the kids and other digimon to run. She crossed her hands over and shouted, "**Studded Shield!**" The diamonds on her arms shone and created a shield, and when the Lunar Plasma hit, she merely slid back in the dust. Diamondmon stayed on her feet, holding her own against the evil being. It was a match of his sword against her diamond shield. Eventually, her throwing her hands back and him sliding his sword against the shield, they both let go and slid forwards in the dust, till they both stood where the other stood a moment ago.

Duskmon panted. He had never been this tried before. This was merely a human. He had defeated the other Legendary Warriors before; all of the humans at the same time. Yet this one digimon, this one human, had left him feeling exhausted. He turned to see that Diamondmon hadn't even broken a sweat. She flicked back her hair and blew some of her white bangs out of her eyes. She smirked again, and shouted over to Duskmon, "Tired yet?"

Duskmon shook his head and replied, "I'm just getting warmed up!" He lunged again. Diamondmon smiled, not so much smirked, and said, "Good. So am I!" She ran forward, as if to meet the dark warrior, but before they could meet, she jumped up, doing some flips in mid-air, and blocked the sun with her silhouette. She crossed her arms again, as if to create another shield, but then, threw them out, making the diamonds on her suit duplicate and throw themselves outwards along with her arms. She seemed to just float there, shielding the sun, being surrounded by diamonds. Then she attacked.

"**Jewel Strike!**" She threw her arms forward to point the diamonds in the direction of their target; Duskmon. He shielded his face against them with his arms, but the diamonds pierced the black armour, cutting it and denting it. Pretty soon, he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the ground. The rest of the oncoming diamonds disappeared, giving the dark warrior a chance to catch his breath. Diamondmon flipped a couple of times before landing a little away from Duskmon. She walked forward with elegance, a whole lot more different than Duskmon, being clumsy and defeated, he lay there on his hands and knees.

Diamondmon neared the fallen warrior. He looked up, the hatred in his eyes unmistakable. Diamondmon bent down to his level and said, "Leave, before I continue to harm you. And I'm pretty sure you don't want another humiliating defeat". Duskmon glared at the girl from narrowed eyes. He stood himself up and walked towards the edge of the village, from where he entered. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Watch your back, human. We will meet again. And I promise you, you will not leave our next battle alive".

Duskmon walked into the shadows, turned around, and the last thing anybody saw of him were all of his eyes, staring out of the darkness. Then, he was gone. Although there was nothing to shout at, Diamondmon shouted after him, "Hey, I'll remember that next time!" Diamondmon turned around and started to walk towards the group that still waited by the entrance. She stopped a little away from the group, and was surrounded by another egg of data. When the data cleared, Yasmin fell to her knees, exhausted.

The digimon, Gatomon as well, ran towards her, whereas the humans shuffled forward on their knees, still too injured to get up and walk over properly. "Hey, you ok?" Yasmin looked up to see Takuya and the other kids in front of her with worried faces. She nodded, panting. "Yeah. What happened? How did I...?" She stopped. Bokomon decided to explain for her. "Well, first, let's start at the beginning. Back in ancient times, Human and Beast type digimon fought constantly. That is, until Lucemon came and put a stop to it. Are you following me so far?"

Yasmin didn't know who Lucemon was, but she nodded. Bokomon pulled out his book. "Well, Lucemon stopped the fighting and everything became peaceful. But then, he became corrupted by his own power and everything was thrown back into chaos. 10 brave warriors stepped forward and defeated Lucemon, locking him in the Dark Area that lies at the core of the Digital World. Afterwards, the warriors' spirits were given to three digimon, the Celestial Digimon, who now rule over our world. Got that?"

Yasmin nodded again. It was starting to make sense. She didn't know how she fit into it, but she knew that Bokomon was getting to that. He continued, "Well, the three digimon were Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Now, Cherubimon was given the spirits of Water, Wood, Steel, Earth and Darkness to watch over. Seraphimon was given the spirits of Light and Wind to guard and Ophanimon was given the spirits of Fire, Ice and Lightening".

"But now, Cherubimon has become corrupted, and in doing so, he has corrupted the five spirits he holds. Ophanimon called upon all the children in the human world for help. These five" He pointed to the children, in the order of their spirits, "were given five of the spirits. Takuya has the spirits of Fire, Koji, the spirits of Light, Tommy, the spirits of Ice, JP, the spirits of Lightening and Zoe, the spirits of Wind. Got it?"

Yasmin nodded. Then, she got confused. "But what about me?" Bokomon coughed, as of saying, 'I was getting to that'. "Well, you come into this part". He opened the book at the back page again and turned it around to show Yasmin. He pointed to the symbol of protection. "You hold the power of AncientShiningmon, a digimon that swore only to protect. She isn't a real Legendary Warrior, but her role in the Lucemon battle has given her the status. There were many other digimon like AncientShiningmon, but, she was remembered most. When she split herself into the Human and Beast spirits that are around today, she asked that they be spread out around the Digital World, so that they may find a place that needed protecting".

He snapped the book shut, making Yasmin cough at the dust that flew out from the ancient pages. "And that is precisely what they are doing. Diamondmon, the Human spirit, rested here, so that she may protect the innocent lives of the YukimiBotamon Village. And I must say that Diamondmon did a fabulous job". Turning to the bewildered girl, he asked, "Well, since you now hold a spirit, would you like to join us on our journey to save the Digital World?"

Yasmin's eyes flew wider than before. She didn't say anything at first. She turned to the leader of the village, she asked, "Should I?" The leader's eyes were full of sadness, and tears looked ready to burst from its eyes, but the leader simply said, "You must follow your heart. Do what you think is right". Yasmin sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that". She looked around the rest of the villagers, who had all gathered around her. They all had tears in their eyes at the thought of Yasmin leaving. Even Gatomon.

She whispered, "I'm sorry everyone", then turned to the humans and said, "If we stop Cherubimon, does that mean that this village stays safe?" The humans nodded. The girl cracked a smile. "Then I'm going". She flinched as she heard the villagers shout out in protest. She stood up. "Guys, think about it. I'm going off to save the Digital World. Besides, I can't stay here forever. I'd have to go home sooner or later. Now, I want you all to promise me something".

Gatomon stepped forward. The Champion wiped away her tears, but her eyes still brimmed with sadness. "What is it?" Yasmin smiled, bent down to the cat's level and asked, "I want you, Gatomon, to protect this village for me". Gatomon nodded. "Of course. I'll defend it with all of my nine lives". Yasmin giggled. "Thank you".

* * *

The Trailmon pulled up outside the thorn bush that was the entrance to the village. "Whoot-whoooot! Hop on kids, I got a schedule to meet". The kids filed onto the train. Yasmin grabbed onto the railing and took a stepped onto the train, but kept one foot on the ground as she looked around to say goodbye to the village. The setting sun made all the white fur seem orangey and their smiles larger. "Goodbye, my friends. I'll never forget you" she whispered. She lifted her other foot onto the train and turned around to watch as they drove away from the village.

Tears welling in her eyes, Yasmin shouted, hand waving in the air, "Goodbye! I'll be back!" The baby digimon all started jumping around in happiness. Gatomon just stood there, a big smile on her face. Then, she lifted one of her gloved paws and started waving. Once the village was out of sight, Yasmin went inside the carriage, and took a seat next to her new friends, as the Trailmon drove off into the sunset, and into her new adventure...

**(End Chapter)**

Well I think that went pretty well. Please Read and Review. The next chapter will be up ASAP, but this chapter itself took a while so don't get your hopes up. It could take me a month to get the next chapter up. Anyways, see ya's! luv2write and laugh x


	3. The Gekomon Village

"So you guys have two spirits each?" Yasmin was sitting in a Train compartment with her new friends; Zoe, Takuya, Tommy, Koji and JP. They all nodded. Bokomon jumped off the seat where he was sitting next to Yasmin and turned to face her. "Why, of course. Ahem. For each of the spirits, there are two. The Human Spirit and the Beast Spirit. Diamondmon is your Human Spirit, Yasmin. Your Beast Spirit, well, let's just say that it's waiting for you and you'll know it when the time comes".

Yasmin nodded, this new information about the spirits satisfying her. She looked around the compartment at her friends. Takuya and Tommy were talking about something that she couldn't hear from her position, Zoe was talking into her digivice, JP was gawking at Zoe and Koji was being a lone wolf, ignoring the rest of the group and just watching the passing scenery. Yasmin sighed. How the team could connect with that boy, she would never know.

Yasmin decided to turn and watch the scenery herself. She turned around in her seat and watched the jigsaw puzzle backdrop blur before her eyes. It wasn't until Neemon, who had been talking, well, annoying Bokomon came over and tried talking to her. Or at least get her to smile. Which wasn't too hard with how stupid the little rabbit was. Simply by saying that he had an itchy nose, Yasmin was having a laughing fit.

When she finally stopped laughing, her face turned a bright red as she realised that the other kids and Bokomon were looking at her oddly. But, before she could try and explain herself, the other kids were laughing too. And, although he was tearing up because of it, Bokomon leapt up onto the seat and pinged Neemon's waistband. But only because Neemon was stupid and deserved it.

Although confused, Yasmin started laughing again. Already she was starting to get along with the other kids. But there was still a long way to go before she and Koji would see eye-to-eye.

* * *

The Trailmon stopped at a village late in the morning. The kids stepped out and watched as the train-type digimon pulled away from the village. They stood there for a moment longer until they heard something coming from behind them. Turning around, what they found was a whole bunch of frogs with horns on their backs and tiny purple/blue tadpoles. Yasmin and Zoe gasped. "CUUUUTE!" They ran over to the little tadpole creatures and picked up one each.

Bokomon reached into his pink bodywarmer and brought out his book. He skimmed the pages until he found a page featuring drawings of both digimon. He cleared his throat before starting to read off the page, "The tadpole type creatures are Otamamon. Virus attribute, amphibious, only a Rookie. The frogs are Gekomon. Also of the Virus attribute and the amphibious nature. The only difference is that they are Champions. That and the horns on their backs are for musical purposes. But, be warned, they're terrible singers".

Putting the book back into his bodywarmer, he continued by saying, "Seeing as Otamamon and Gekomon are of the same evolution line, I'm guessing this is a Gekomon Village. Quite popular actually". Looking at the ugly creatures, Takuya looked down at Bokomon and asked, "Why?" Bokomon looked up then back to the Gekomon and Otamamon and said, "Its popularity comes from being the only hospitable village that drives others away when they sing their welcoming song". Neemon stood there, absently thinking of...nothing. Then he noticed some of them getting ready to sing and said, "Oh goody. A song".

Bokomon, realising that Neemon was right and that the Gekomon were about to start singing, he started panicking and shouted, "EVERYBODY RUN TO A SOUNDPROOF AREA, QUICK!" But they were too late. "We-we-we-weeee....Welcome you to our village! It's great to see you here! We hope you enjoy your stay here! We'll take to your every need! HEY!" All around the village, crickets chirped.

Zoe and Yasmin were exchanging unreadable looks while the boys were trying to clean out their ears. In other words, they'd gone deaf. Then, to the shock of everyone, even the Gekomon, Zoe and Yasmin put down the Otamamon they were holding and started clapping. One of quartet stuttered, "You liked it?" The other Gekomon in the foursome started muttering in confused, frog-like lisps. Zoe and Yasmin exchanged another glance, this one a clearly readable amused look.

Turning back to the bewildered villagers, Yasmin said, "You could improve with some more practice, we'll be honest with you on that". At that critical comment, the Gekomon Quartet immediately hunched over in disappointment. Until, Zoe continued, "But, it's the thought that counts, right?" Yasmin nodded, "Right". Excited that someone commented on their song, the Gekomon started to jump around happily, celebrating.

One of them stopped and broke away from the group to go over to the two girls. "Would you ladies and your friends like to stay in our village for a while?" The girls shared another look then looked back at the boys. The boys were complaining, obviously giving the girls reasons for them to accept. Sharing another look, the two then looked down at the frog, and said at the same time, "Would we ever?/Avremmo mai?"

"Great! Come on! I want to show you something!" While the kids were running after him, they overheard one of the Gekomon questioning, "Are you sure?" "Positive" came the reply. An Otamamon asked, "What about Lord--" It was cut off when the Gekomon impatiently said, "I'll talk to him, don't worry about it. Besides, he loves to show it off". This satisfied the Otamamon, as it slackened it's pace till the Gekomon ran ahead.

Eventually, they reached the village centre where a giant temple stood. The Gekomon who had invited them walked to the head of the crowd and said, "I'll go in first". It seemed like an hour, instead of only 10 minutes, that the Gekomon returned. "You may all enter". The villagers stayed behind, waiting in the village centre for the kids to return. The kids walked through the doors only to shield their eyes as a bright light shone down on them.

When their eyes grew used to it, they all gasped at the sight. They were in a hall that illuminated and reflected the light source that was up at the back of the hall. On either side of the hall was a door, leading off somewhere. The one on their left was small, meant for a small digimon. Whereas the door on the right was **huge**, obviously built for a large digimon. The door almost touched the ceiling and was made of fine wood, unlike the other door or the one that entered into the hall. The kids were so busy taking in every detail of the light bathed hall that they didn't notice the door on the right open, and a giant orange frog with two horns on it's back, step out.

It was only when the giant frog bellowed, "Where are the visitors?" did they realise he had entered. He was very confused to find the 'visitors' clutching their chests and panting, a few of them on floor. With the help of those who were still barely standing, the ones on the floor got back onto their feet and they all turned to look at the giant frog. He smiled. "Welcome to my Gekomon Village. I understand that you wish to stay for a while, yes?"

While the other kids whispered amongst themselves, Yasmin stepped forward and said, "Yes, if it doesn't trouble you". The frog threw back his head and started laughing. When he stopped, he bent down as low as he could get and told the redhead, "It's no trouble at all, my dear child. We haven't had any visitors in a long, long time. Whatever you need, we will get it for you". Yasmin smiled. "Thank you very much, uh...I'm sorry but I'm afraid we don't know what you are".

The frog chuckled to himself before saying to the girl, "I am ShogunGekomon, leader of this village. Now then, one of my Gekomon offered to show you my pride and joy, didn't he? Well, come and see it". He moved to the side and pressed a button on the wall. The lights dimmed, and the kids gasped at the sight. They ran forward and up the stairs to see the leader's 'pride and joy'. What it was was a giant diamond! The kids gasped at the sight of it.

Zoe whispered, "Stupefacente (Amazing)" as the natural light of the hall beamed off the crystal and started dancing in the blonde's eyes. Takuya looked up at the leader and exclaimed, "Dude! Do you know that you could **buy** the Digital World with a rock this big?" Tommy looked at on his tippy-toes and added, "Yeah, you could buy Shibuya with this thing, couldn'tcha?" This caused ShogunGekomon to start chuckling again.

JP had stars in his eyes and he voiced his one main thought, "You could buy all the chocolate factories in the world with this thing!" Yasmin chuckled at her friends comments. "Forget all that! This thing ain't a rock! It's a continent! And, speaking of which, you could **buy** a continent with this thang!" The kids in the circle started murmuring to each other. Takuya gave the girl a thumbs up and said, "Now **that** I agree with!"

The kids continued to stare at the diamond, when Yasmin thought she heard something. "_Yasmin...Yasmin..._" It sounded like it came from inside the diamond. Whatever it was continued to whisper her name. "_Yasmin...Yasmin...Yasmin..._" She needed to know what this was. She felt drawn to the diamond. It called her, and she had to answer it. But before anything else could happen, ShogunGekomon clapped his huge hands to grab the kids' attention.

"The Gekomon have prepared some rooms for you. Please follow them to your quarters". The children followed the frog-like creatures, Yasmin reluctantly leaving last.

* * *

Yasmin's dreams had been chaotic. She couldn't get a wink of sleep. The overpowering feeling of something calling her was too much. In her dreams, she always saw the diamond. She walked up to it and then she blinked and found herself inside the diamond. She moved around inside of it until she saw a figure in the centre. She moved closer to it, but before she could see it in detail, she always woke up. She would then fall back asleep, only to have the dream come back. _'What does it mean? Why am I feeling like this?'_

She wandered into the Gekomon Village dining house to find the others already there. _'Well, that clears up where Zoe was when I woke up'_. They were having a chat about something, though cut it off when they saw Yasmin sit down with a tired look on her face. Takuya noticed the confused look in her eyes and asked, "What happened to you? You look like you've been fighting all night". Yasmin looked up at the boy and said, the sarcasm in her voice hard to miss, "Gee thanks for that. That's exactly what every nightmare traumatised girl wants to hear in the mourning".

The boy blushed before muttering a quick sorry and turning his attention back to his food. Yasmin sighed before putting her head back down on her arms. The kids exchanged worried glances before Zoe asked, "What was it about?" Yasmin lifted her head and looked Zoe in the eye. Zoe could see it in the girl's pink eyes. It was confusing, yet a part of her understood it. It was painful, but a part of her felt numb to it. Zoe repeated the question, "What was it about?"

Yasmin looked down before looking up again, including the boys in this one as well. She sighed before saying, "It's that diamond in the temple. I feel like there's something about it. I keep hearing something inside it call my name and I feel drawn to it. My dream had me going up to the diamond, going inside it, and finding something. But before I can go and look at it closer, I wake up. I fall asleep again, and I have the dream all over again".

Zoe looked like she was going to say something when she was interrupted by a scream. The kids turned their attention to the door and saw a group of Otamamon, both blue and red, and Gekomon run in and shout, "Cherubimon's Warriors! They're here for the village's Fractal Code!" The kids jumped to their feet and rushed out of the room before anyone could question them. Once outside, they were ambushed by a cloud of dust from a collapsed home.

The heard a weird laugh before the owner of the voice said, "Well, if it isn't lil' miss Zoe. Long time no see, suga'". Zoe hardened, recognising the voice. Her voice dripping with venom, she spoke a single name, "Ranamon!" before spirit evolving and flying into the battle. The other boys got the same idea and launched themselves a metal man that had just appeared from the cloud. Yasmin watched, frozen in shock, as Kazemon was thrown from the dust and hit the wall of the dining house, alerting the digimon still inside.

Another digimon emerged from the sandstorm. She wore a blue bathing suit and oddly designed gauntlets, anklets and helmet. She laughed, her voice a hard southern accent. Yasmin guessed that this was Ranamon. Yasmin spun around in fright as Agunimon, Beetlemon and Kumamon were thrown into a library wall, making it crash down on them. The three boys groaned in pain as the metal man stepped forward.

"Fools. Did thou really think that thee could take on thy?" The metal man laughed. Beetlemon strained to sit up, but giving insults was too easy, even in pain. "Yeah, we did, pinhead. Now, ugh, feel the power, Mercurymon..." Beetlemon stood up and powered up for a Thunder Fist. "...of my **Thunder Fist!**" He brought the fist down until it created a little crevice in the ground. But the lightning jumped up and aimed for Mercurymon. He merely smirked and held up a mirror. The lightning bolt shot through the mirror, harmless. Then, holding up the other mirror, Mercurymon shouted, "**Dark Reflection!**"

The bolt shot out of the other mirror and hit Beetlemon straight in the chest. The force of it was powerful enough to make Beetlemon de-digivolve back into JP and the boy stumbled backwards, landing on his butt. Agunimon and Kumamon helped him sit up, and threw death glares at Mercurymon as he walked forward. Yasmin wanted to continue watching the boys' fight, but she remembered something. Where was Koji? She looked around frantically, only to catch a glance of him out of the corner of her eye sparring with Duskmon before another dust cloud covered up the warriors.

She turned her attention to Zoe and Ranamon's fight and watched as a rain cloud formed above Kazemon's head. Rain poured from the cloud and made Kazemon fall to the ground and land with an ungraceful thud. She was now ground bound. With her wings soaked, she couldn't do much. Ranamon smirked. Yasmin looked at both fights. Then a thought struck her. The diamond! Maybe those dreams were telling her that Ranamon, Mercurymon and Duskmon would come and she was to protect the diamond. It'd be pretty easy seeing as she had the Warriors of Protection.

'_But I only have my Human Spirit!'_ she quietly told herself. But she shook that thought out of her head. She **had** to protect that diamond. Even if it was her against the world. She just had to do it. She turned sharp on her heel and ran to the temple. But, unfortunately, Mercurymon noticed. And he smirked. Leaving the weakened warriors behind, he motioned to Ranamon to do the same and follow him. Ranamon looked down at Zoe, who had de-digivolved, and then ran to catch up with Mercurymon.

"What 'bout Duskmon?" "Leave him be".

* * *

Yasmin threw open the doors to the temple. ShogunGekomon was there, polishing his diamond. He turned around and saw Yasmin and said, "What brings you here, child?" Yasmin walked up to him and said, "I need to protect the diamond!" Chuckling at her determination, which, in his eyes, was unneeded, he asked, "Why?" "Because Cherubimon's Warriors are here to scan the villiges Fractal Code! And, and I don't know why, I just have this strange feeling about that diamond. I think I've to protect it".

Even though it was serious that the village was under attack, ShogunGekomon bent down and smiled, "Why must you protect it?" Yasmin was fighting her temper. Right now, protecting that diamond was the one thing that was on her mind. Now wasn't the time to joke around or play games. "I just have to!" ShogunGekomon thought this over. Even in serious times, he was always calm, always looking for the best way to do things, the safest way, even. Which is exactly what he was doing now.

"If it is that important to you, then go ahead". He stepped aside to let the girl through to the diamond. The girl took up a ready position in front of the diamond, her eyes locked on the door for Ranamon and Mercurymon. ShogunGekomon was curious. How could she protect the diamond? How **would** she? "Child?" "Huh? "How are you going to protect my diamond? I need to know it is in safe hands". Yasmin looked at the diamond before replying, "It is in the safest hands you will ever know". She whipped out her D-Tector and summoned her Fractal Code.

ShogunGekomon watched in amazement as the girl swiped the code, and with a shout of, "**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**" she had transformed. "And what is this?" Both their attentions were sent to the door where Mercurymon now stood with Ranamon behind him. Ranamon huffed. "Probably just some wannabe Legendary Warrior". Ranamon stepped out from behind Mercurymon and walked forward. "Step aside, frog face. The girl is ours". ShogunGekomon looked at Yasmin and then took a step back, saying, "As you wish".

Diamondmon didn't object to the leader letting Ranamon challenge her without a fight. She could fight this battle on her own. She decided to distract her. "Hey, did you know that the word Rana in Latin means frog?" Ranamon merely smirked. Not the desired effect. Yasmin stood her ground all the same, although she started to have her doubts when she saw Ranamon slide evolve to her beast spirit, Calmaramon. Calmaramon started chuckling before her stomach expanded and she spat out some disgusting black vomit, shouting, "**Acid Ink!**" as she did this.

Diamondmon knew she should dodge an attack like that. But with her protecting the diamond behind her, all she could do was form a shield with a cry of, "**Studded Shield!**" Some of the vomit broke through her defence and caught her suit. She winced as she saw it start to burn away. Looking back at Calmaramon, she gasped to see that she wasn't there anymore. _'Where'd she go?'_ she wondered. But no sooner had she thought those words, Calmaramon crashed through the wall with Zephyrmon in her grip.

She tightened her hold on the harpy, forcing Zoe to de-digivolve again. Mercurymon re-entered the hall, dragging the de-digivolved forms of Takuya, JP and Tommy behind him. Duskmon entered the hall, Koji being held by the neck. Mercurymon smirked, before dropping the boys and walking forward. Diamondmon faced him, although she kept her guard up about the other two. "Why doust thou insist on protecting that diamond? Or, even for that matter, these pathetic children?"

Diamondmon let out a long breath. She was starting to lose her patience. And this wasn't like her. "I protect those 'pathetic children', as you call them, because they are my friends. And I protect this diamond because--" She was cut off as Calmaramon, dropping Zoe, exclaimed, "It's the key to the city's Fractal Code, ain't it?" Clenching her teeth, Diamondmon hissed, "No. I am protecting the diamond because I feel it is important to me". Calmaramon let out a course laugh.

"Move outta the way, girly! We gotta destroy the diamond". Finally losing it, Diamondmon shouted, "Over my dead body!" Mercurymon gave a chuckle. "That can be arranged". Diamondmon got into stance and waited as Duskmon threw Koji against the wall, Zoe and the other boys following after him, and the other three digimon got into stance themselves. It was then that Calmaramon lunged, teeth and nails bared. "ARRRRHHH!" screeched the creature.

Diamondmon clenched her fist and flew forward with a cry of, "**Diamond Crack!**" The fist hit the beast on the jaw, but all it did was make her chuckle and ask, "Was that supposed to hurt?" The most damage done was to Diamondmon. The shockwave hit her with recoil and now she was shaking her hand to numb the pain. The three then, when she checked again, had her cornered. Duskmon was behind her, ready to hit the diamond and break it in two.

Mercurymon smirked again. While Diamondmon had been distracted watching Duskmon raise his sword, Calmaramon aimed for her back and fired another shot of Acid Ink. Diamondmon screamed as she was thrown against the wall, her scream being cut off as she made contact with it and de-digivolved. While all this was happening, the kids watched on in horror, too shocked to do anything else. ShogunGekomon, however, was quiet.

Calmaramon laughed like a maniac. "Let's crack this puppy open, boys!" Duskmon lowered his sword and in one swift moment, the remains of the diamond were scattered across the floor. But what caught everyone's attention was the thing that was inside the diamond. It was a small spirit figurine, with it's legs and arms crossed over, covering it's face. It wore a large cloak and headdress. The cloak seemed to big, as the hands were covered and the sleeves continued and till the hung down next to the knee of the figurine.

Yasmin gasped. "My...Beast Spirit". Everybody was dumbstruck. Calmaramon slide evolved back to Ranamon, who had her mouth open. It was only when Mercurymon shouted, "Get it!" did anyone move. With new determination flooding through her, Yasmin pushed herself off the wall and shouted, "Oh no you don't!" All four of them jumped for the spirit. Yasmin gripped her D-Tector in one hand, the other outstretched to grab her spirit. The light of the spirit shone brighter, repelling Cherubimon's Warriors, but allowing Yasmin to come.

"BEAST SPIRIT!" Her digivice shone. Once her hand made contact with the spirit, she was engulfed in the light.

**Evolution Screen**

A roar. Yasmin held her digivice out so that her beast spirit could be seen. Then, swinging it round and planting it on her hip like she did in her Human spirit evolution, she swung her right hand from her left hip to out in front of her. Unlike her human evolution, the Fractal Code was a jumbled up mess of code, in the shape of a globe. She spun around until she faced the front again. She raised her hand, and with a gasp of exhilaration, she brought it down to swipe the Fractal Code against the top of the digivice. "**Execute!**" With a cry of, "**Beast Spirit Evolution!**" she realised the Fractal Code, which tore off her clothes as it has always done. Some streams of code stayed close to her, like in her human evolution. Her spirit figurine, which had grown bigger behind her, raised it's head, it's eyes shining like diamonds and releasing a ton of pink petals and small diamonds. Yasmin screamed in pain as the skin and clothes of her Beast spirit covered her body. Her body in the same position as her figurine she roared before the Fractal Code plates holding her new evolution compressed into her. Raising her head, she then jumped down to land on the hexagon. She spun around before throwing her right arm forward, having the sleeve crumple back and reveal her clawed hand.

"**Okasamon!**"

**End Evolution**

The light faded and in Yasmin's place was a large leopard with purple eyes and serious expression on her face. She wore a cream nun's headdress and a long, heavy cloak of the same colour. The sleeves of the cloak covered her hands. The leopard's tail could clearly be seen as well as two small paws at the bottom of the cloak. The leopard was floating in midair, the only thing touching the ground being her long tail.

Ranamon looked stunned. "A-a-a-another one? Another prettier beast spirit? Why is it that the human brats get the pretty beast spirits?" The leopard turned to look at the Warrior of Water. She gave Ranamon a hard stare before floating over until she towered over her. Then she spoke. "You should really learn when and where to open your big mouth, Ranamon. Some people just don't wanna hear you".

Ranamon looked up at the beast with defiant eyes. "I can say what I like when and where I like. It's none of yall's business what I say or do". Meanwhile, over by the wall, the kids were stunned. "She's...controlling it" whispered Zoe. All the boys could do was nod. Bokomon, who was in the shadows with them, as well as Neemon, was quiet. Tommy noticed. "Hey, Bokomon, you alright?" When Bokomon didn't answer, they began to get worried. "Bokomon..."

Bokomon padded slowly out of the shadows and showed the kids a page of his book. On it was a whole page picture of the leopard, and on the other page was all the digimon's information. Bokomon pointed to each line and translated. "Okasamon. Beast. Protection. Her main attack is her Element Surge. Each of the elements, one in each finger, contained in her claws are released. She's extremely powerful and, if she didn't stand for protection and love and all that connected to it, she could destroy the Celestial Digimon".

"Whoa!" "No-way!" "That's..." "Ahem. May I continue? Thank you. Anyway, Okasamon could be the caretaker to the Village of Beginnings - Don't interrupt me - but rumours are passed around that she's too busy wandering the Digital World in search of lost digimon. She'll care for them and then take them to their village. Now, how's about I stop talking and we watch the fight?" Bokomon didn't wait for an answer, for he had already turned around and sat down to watch.

Ranamon was seething. Mercurymon was holding her back, not wanting her to attack just yet. He hoped that the girl wouldn't be able to control it if they just waited. But instead of going crazy, the beast started to look bored and said, "I'm waiting". Mercurymon clenched his teeth before relaxing and lowering his hand on Ranamon. Seeing her chance, Ranamon quickly slide evolved to Calmaramon and started on a Titanic Tempest.

At the same time, Duskmon fired up a Deadly Gaze. Both attacks hit Okasamon at the same time. The DigiDestined gasped. ShogunGekomon remained quiet, watching the battle with the air of an expert inspector. The smoke around where Okasamon was didn't move. Mercurymon smirked, Calmaramon laughed and Duskmon merely looked on. Suddenly, the smoke was brushed away by OKasmon's sleeve, revealing the beast to be without a single scratch.

"What?" "Calm thouself, Calmaramon". "How can a? That was our most powaful attacks and she didn't even flinch!" The kids blinked, their mouths wide open. "She...didn't even..." stuttered Takuya. "I know what ya mean, Takky" agreed JP. Zoe looked at her, then stood up and shouted, "Go get 'em, Yasmin!" After sharing a brief look, the boys stood up as well and started cheering. Okasamon cast a glance over her shoulder to see her friends cheering her on.

Deep inside, Yasmin smiled and felt tears welling up. Now, she knew that whatever would happen, they would stick together. Okasamon turned back to face the dumbstruck, annoyed squid-woman, the hall of mirrors and Duskmon. "A suggest that we all strike at the same ta'me". "I agree with thou". Duskmon didn't answer, but instead, readied a sword. They all raced forward. Okasamon lowred herself until her paws lightly touched the ground.

Once she was standing on the ground, she stood her ground until the last minute where she pushed off until she was up in the air. She then threw back her sleeves to reveal mechanical claws. The fingertips of the claws opened. The three warriors just stood there and watched. Then, with a shout of "**Element...**" little bulges of light started to appear from the tip of each finger. "**...Surge!**" The bulges popped and each of the ten elements were released from each fingertip.

The three warriors buckled under the amount of it all. Calmaramon was forced to slide evolve back to Ranamon. The bad news was, for them, that they couldn't control their own element. A stream of water was hitting Ranamon so hard that she was pushed back into the wall. Liquid steel hit Mercurymon like a brick, but he stood his ground. Duskmon was surrounded by the darkness but he couldn't manipulate it. He collapsed, as did Mercurymon when he couldn't hold up.

Floating up to the tired Warrior of Steel, Okasamon looked down at him and growled, "Get out of here. And take your little lackeys with you". Mercurymon looked up at the leopard, and even though he had no eyes, Okasamon could feel his hatred burning through her cloak, through her fur all the way to Yasmin deep inside her. "We shall leave now, but be warned" he turned to ShogunGekomon, "we will return for this villages' Fractal Code".

The leader remained quiet as Mercurymon made his threat. The Warrior of Steel motioned for Raanamon and Duskmon, who hesitated at first looking at the wall, to follow, and they left. Yasmin de-digivolved and fell to the floor, panting. Her friends rushed towards her and helped her to her feet. "You alright?" asked Zoe. Yasmin smiled. "Never better". Then, they heard the large pounding footprints of the approaching leader.

Yasmin looked at the floor where all the remaining diamond fragments still rested. She looked back up and said, "I'm sorry". She was very surprised when he smiled and said, "It was in the best hands I could give it to". The girl blinked before saying, "But it broke". "I always knew that it had something special inside of it. Whatever it was protected my village. And if you have it, well I just know that you will protect other villages much like you and your friends protected mine". Yasmin gave a small smile.

* * *

Another Trailmon had pulled into the village, ready to pick up the kids and take them wherever they needed to go. They didn't get on straight away. They just looked, as the sunset off in the distance. Yasmin smiled. "Is it just me, or is it whenever we leave a village we've just saved, the sun is always setting?" she joked. Then they all started to file onto the train. Once they were in the compartment, Yasmin looked out the window as she watched the villagers waving to them as they pulled away from the village.

She smiled. She turned around and she and her friends continued on.

* * *

This was an important chapter...well, for me it was. I always knew this was how Yasmin would get her Beast Spirit. I kind of based Okasamon off of Taomon from Tamers because, well, because I could okay! LOL. Sorry. I'll try and give the others their screen time next chapter. I gave ShogunGekomon a bit of a fatherly air to him, especially in the way he treated Yasminand called her 'child'. I decided to give Zoe some of her, Italian flair in this one and it may continue into other chapters. I'm using Google Translate for it. Then, once the Italian is down, I'll right the english in brackets. Well, that's it. Tune in for the next chapter of this story. The next chapter might have some Takumi in it because I'm a fan. So if you don't like Takumi, screw you! LOL. luv2write and laugh x


End file.
